Letters Help When You Are Jerky
by AK1028
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Jimmy Neutron has been acting like a real jerk to all of his friends until he discovers a letter from... Well, you'll have to read the story to see what happens! So, what are you waiting for? Click on the title! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**Letters Help When You're Jerky**

This story is one of a different color. Jimmy has been a jerk to his friends lately and even towards his girlfriend, Cindy. He has locked himself in his house and in his lab….

* * *

_AK1028: Short intro, I know but it is my first story I have ever written on this site. This brings up a great time to put in a little note. Today is St. Patrick's Day, 2014. I am going back and editing all of my past stories. Any story that needs edits, my little note at the end, or just needs some correction will get that treatment. All stories will be going through this rather long process so it might be awhile before all stories are corrected. _

_I will be doing the longer stories last (mainly because it will be easier for me and I can think of edits). In addition, I'll only be doing these edits on Monday only. If you want chapter or new story updates, you'll have to wait until Saturday for the time being. For now, though, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. A Genius and his lab

**Jimmy's POV**

I was in my lab, working on my transporter device which can take you to any dimension in the universe. I used this invention in the past, only to help out Timmy Turner. However, Turner and I didn't exactly get along until we decided to hang out for a day - causing more trouble than either of us realized. It had been five years since I had seen Turner. Even though the two of us made a mutual truce, I still missed him. Whoa, did I just think that? I did. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. Turner and I were total opposites, which was half of the reason we didn't get along.

The other half of the reason was we were fighting over my girlfriend - now - Cindy. But, before Turner left, he told me that he knew Cindy was just trying to get me to confess me feelings for her and that he was trying to land the most popular girl in his universe, Trixie Tang. I wanted to just drop in on him after Cindy and I became a couple but I was afraid that if he was with someone that would ruin his chances with whomever he was with and if he wasn't with someone I didn't want him to feel bad.

I guess I was watching out for him so much that five years had passed since I had seen him. I met Nacey Cortex when I was thirteen and learned that Turner's computer programs were indeed his fairy godparents. Nacey is an inter-dimensional hero who traveled from world to world. She is tall, in her middle forties, light skinned, English decent, brown hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. She has special powers which she can use to protect herself and alter her appearance.

Her teenage version, Anna Smith, is tall, light skinned, sixteen years of age, American accent, brown hair, brown eyes, and a golden necklace around her neck, pink shirt, purple pants, and white shoes. She married to Henry O'Connell. Henry is tall, in his middle forties, Irish decent, blue eyes, short blonde hair, green shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He can also use the same powers as Nacey to protect himself. They call it, _"island magic"_. They live with other much like them in another world. The island that they all live on is called N. Sanity Isle, home to the famous Crash Bandicoot.

There, anything was possible...even talking Pokémon! I promised myself that I would go and see Turner and tell him that I knew. But, I never did. I guess that promise to myself to see Turner was eating me up inside, causing me to act jerky around my friends, so jerky that I missed a lot of things. For one, Carl was dating a new girl who had moved to Retroville when I was thirteen. Her name was Elle. She was a medium height, paled skinned girl, fifteen years old, with medium length blonde curly hair, brown eyes, red blouse, white jeans, and black shoes.

Sheen was dating Libby now and they made a great couple as did Carl and Elle. I knew that because I had my VOX keep an eye on my friends after my thirteenth birthday-that's the day I turned jerky. On the downside, Cindy and I were not doing that great and I blamed it all on the promise I kept down inside, the promise to visit Turner one day. Just then, I knocked into a box and out spilt a letter in an envelope addressed to me with instructions saying, _"Do NOT open until you're bored and acting like a total jerk to your friends."_

It was like this letter was begging me to open it. So, I did.

The letter started to say, _"Dear Neutron, if you're reading this then you has met my conditions to it. You're bored and acting like a jerk to your friends."_

How did this person know I would do something like that?

I continued to read the letter, _"Then, if you allow me a few minutes of your time, I can put you in my shoes. Let me tell you who I am. I'm Timothy Tiberius Turner. But, you know me better as Timmy Turner."_

Turner! I checked the date on this and it was dated the day Turner left Retroville...for good. I was surprised. Turner wasn't too bright but he was concerned about the world around him.

I kept reading the letter, _"Living here in Dimmsdale with my parents, you're constantly ignored by them. That's why I built Cosmo and Wanda."_

Ha! I knew the truth about Turner since I had met Nacey, so I knew he had to lie about the truth of his fairies.

But, I decided to keep reading the letter, _"But, moving on. My best friends, A.J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat and I have been together for as long as I can remember. I have my crush on Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school who constantly dumps me because I'm "not worthy" and I have someone who has a crush on me, Tootie De Lisle, Vicky's younger sister. Vicky is my evil babysitter who - I swear - tries to kill me from time to time. I also get bullied by Francis and get constant "F"'s by Crocker-even when I'm right!"_

I couldn't believe it. He had a terrible life but he still had the biggest heart. Just as big as my brain-I guess why we were meant to be friends. I continued reading because it felt like Turner himself was here and reading it aloud to me trying to comfort me-even when I was being a big jerk. I was big jerk when Turner was last here but we were big jerks together. I guess when we were seeing each other eye to eye or I.Q. to I.Q., we became rather close.

The letter went on saying, _"Now, I know you're about to rub in what I'm about to say next but you're luckier than I am. You've got great friends who will follow you anywhere, a girlfriend who is a total genius like you, parents that actually care, and you're a total genius! If you were jealous of me, I say you're crazy. I was jealous of you."_

I could see why Turner was jealous of me but I wasn't being the best friend or boyfriend at the current time, which is why I was glad I found this letter.

I decided to finish reading it to see what else Turner would say in the letter,_ "Now, we were both jerks to our friends when we last saw each other but my friends have forgiven me for that and I hope your friends forgave you as well. Now, I don't know why you're being such a jerk to your friends but if you were me, you thank God everyday for your friends and for Cosmo and Wanda. I may or may not see again, so I wish that you will have a better life than mine and much luck and love in your live. Your friend always and may we met again, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner."_

I knew right then and there what I had to do. Make amends to my friends, Cindy, and to Turner. But, the question was Turner still alive? I didn't want to waste another second so I left Goddard behind to go to the Candy Bar.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Cindy's reaction to Timmy's letter

**Cindy's POV**

I was hanging out with Carl, Elle, Sheen, and Libby at the Candy Bar. It was always our hang out-even when we were younger. The five of us have become rather close since Jimmy became such a jerk. Like he was reading my thoughts, Jimmy ran in, breathless. I was worried by his look but I wasn't going to let him know that.

He came over to us and said, "I know you guys won't listen to me but perhaps you'll listen to Turner."

Now, I was worried. Timmy was here? _'Impossible'_, I thought, '_he would never come back.'_ That and the fact that Timmy was nowhere in sight didn't help. Timmy and I was an item but like magic, Jimmy confessed his love for me after Timmy left Retroville. That was my plan all along but Jimmy didn't know that. The cruel bulgy world, as Timmy once called it, was the stepping stone of our _"love"_. But, ever since his thirteenth birthday, Jimmy was acting like a real jerk which almost caused me to break up with him and go and find Timmy.

But, I never did since I was afraid if I ran into Timmy again, he might have been with another girl. I didn't want that-for either of our heart sakes. My eyes drifted over to Sheen, Carl, Elle, and Libby who looked confused.

Sheen spoke first, "Small headed Timmy? I don't see him."

Jimmy shook his head and said, "No, he's not here but he did give this letter the day he left Retroville. With specific instructions not to open it until I was bored and being a total jerk to my friends. Just listen."

Jimmy pulled out a letter and read it aloud, _"Dear Neutron, if you're reading this then you has met my conditions to it. You're bored and acting like a jerk to your friends. Then, if you allow me a few minutes of your time, I can put you in my shoes. Let me tell you who I am. I'm Timothy Tiberius Turner. But, you know me better as Timmy Turner. Living here in Dimmsdale with my parents, you're constantly ignored by them. That's why I built Cosmo and Wanda. But, moving on. My best friends, A.J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat and I have been together for as long as I can remember. _

_"I have my crush on Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school who constantly dumps me because I'm "not worthy" and I have someone who has a crush on me, Tootie De Lisle, Vicky's younger sister. Vicky is my evil babysitter who-I swear-tries to kill me from time to time. I also get bullied by Francis and get constant "F"'s by Crocker-even when I'm right! Now, I know you're about to rub in what I'm about to say next but you're luckier than I am. You've got great friends who will follow you anywhere, a girlfriend who is a total genius like you, parents that actually care, and you're a total genius! _

_"If you were jealous of me, I say you're crazy. I was jealous of you. Now, we were both jerks to our friends when we last saw each other but my friends have forgiven me for that and I hope your friends forgave you as well. Now, I don't know why you're being such a jerk to your friends but if you were me, you thank God everyday for your friends and for Cosmo and Wanda. I may or may not see again, so I wish that you will have a better life than mine and much luck and love in your live. Your friend always and may we met again, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner."_

I found myself with tears in my eyes after Jimmy read the letter.

Jimmy put the letter away and said, "I have wanted to see him ever since we became a couple, Cindy. But, I was afraid that if I did, it would put Turner in an awkward situation. Cindy, he gave you up because he knew you were using him to get me to reveal my true feelings for you. I thank him every day for that but….I always wanted to thank him in person."

I couldn't help but hug Jimmy. I was lucky to have him and Timmy's letter made me realize that. '_But, how did Timmy know what I was doing,'_ I thought. I guess he was more in tuned with the world around him than Jimmy could be or ever would be. '_Thank you, Timmy,'_ I thought. Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Elle quickly followed my lead and hugged Jimmy. We broke out of the hug.

I said, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Dimmsdale!"

Jimmy smiled and we all went to the lab. I had to see Timmy again. I had to thank him for everything.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. The Voice through the scope

**Elle's POV**

We were Jimmy's lab and Jimmy was finishing modifying the transporter. I was looking around. This was my first time in the lab but it was exactly how Carl described it. Inventions all over the place, heavy security, and a giant computer.

I turned to Carl and asked, "Carl, wouldn't it be easier for Jimmy to book a flight to Dimmsdale rather than take the transporter?"

Before Carl could answer, Jimmy spoke up first, "Well, that would virtually impossible, Elle. Turner lives in a parallel universe, like Nacey."

I nodded. We all knew Nacey pretty well and I couldn't help but wonder if she had a hand in all of this. She was a sweet caring soul that cared about the friends she had in other dimensions. Cindy was looking through Jimmy's scope to try and find Dimmsdale when she gasped. We all turned to her.

She commented, scared out of her mind, "Jimmy, Dimmsdale is in shambles!"

Jimmy perked up as we all did and we all said, "What?"

Jimmy looked through the scope and he became white as a sheet.

He dryly stated, "Cindy's right. Dimmsdale is in shambles. Dang, why didn't I go there when I had the chance? Turner! Answer me!"

There was no answer from the scope. It was all too quiet. I didn't like it. Did that silence mean that Timmy was gone? Those thoughts ran through my mind as we were all standing, waiting for some sign of life from Jimmy but then we heard a voice.

"Fudge head, is that you?"

Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy perked up. They seemed to have recognized the voice.

Jimmy said happily, "Yes, Cosmo. It's me! Jimmy Neutron!"

Cosmo appeared on the scope. He was a fairy, light skinned, green hair, green eyes, white dress shirt, black tie, black pants, black shoes, a crown, fairy wings, and a wand.

Cosmo seemed relieved and commeted, "Boy, I'm glad to hear your voice! Come to think of it, I'm glad to hear anyone's voice!"

Jimmy turned white as a ghost again and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

Cosmo seemed like he didn't want to tell Jimmy as if he was afraid of what he might do. Before Jimmy could ask again, Cosmo finally spoke.

He answered, "Recently, things around here are getting out of hand after Crocker found Fairy World again. He took it over, fudge head. Timmy went to Fairy World before all of this but that was a week ago. Wanda, Poof, and I are getting worried. Dimmsdale has been invaded by some kind of monsters working for Crocker and Timmy's friends are getting tired. Fudge head, we need help here! It's a war zone!"

I heard a _'poof'_ and Jimmy rolled his eyes at Cosmo. Cosmo had poofed on a camouflage helmet...the ones soldiers use in wars. I rolled my eyes but, who was Poof? Jimmy ignored that fact and went back to the fact that Timmy was missing.

He asked, "Why did Timmy go alone?"

That was the first time I heard Jimmy called Timmy by his true name rather than Turner.

Cosmo seemed to have sighed and answered, "He didn't, fudge head. We were there too."

I froze. If they were Timmy's fairies and they were supposed to stay with him, then what tore them apart? Another fairy appeared. She had pink swirly hair, light skinned, pink eyes, a yellow shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, a crown, fairy wings, and a wand.

Cosmo said to her, "Hi, Wanda! I was just telling fudge head what happened to Timmy!"

Wanda came over to the scope and said only three words, "He just disappeared."

Jimmy was frozen as if he didn't hear what Wanda just said.

Jimmy asked, "Where is he, Wanda? Why aren't you looking for him? Aren't you his fairies?"

Cosmo nodded and Wanda answered, "We have a team looking for him in Fairy World but Jorgen disappeared too. We thought it was best that we help Timmy's friends with the monsters."

Cosmo pushed Wanda out of the way and added, "Please, fudge head! Help us!"

Jimmy seemed to take everything they had just said and told Cosmo, "Cosmo, we are on our way."

Cosmo smiled and Jimmy turned off the scope. Jimmy pressed a button on his keyboard. The transporter lilt up and we all jumped through.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Friends from Dimmsdale

**Jimmy's POV**

We got into Dimmsdale-smacking into the sign yet again. We got off of it and we quickly located Chester and A.J. Chester and A.J. were fifteen now and they looked happy to see us. Neither of them changed in five years. Chester was tall now though, short blonde hair, black undershirt, green jacket with patches on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. A.J. was also tall now, but he still had no hair, a white under shirt, a blue sweater vest, brown jeans, and brown shoes. They came over to us.

Chester commented, "Man, are we glad to see you!"

A.J. nodded and stated, "We were surprised that Cosmo said that you contacted him."

Deep down, I wasn't trying to contact Cosmo but Timmy. They didn't need to know that, though. If he was missing, that only meant bad news for everyone.

Cindy spoke up and asked, "You know about Cosmo and Wanda, how?"

A.J. answered, "Simple. Timmy is now a fairy protector now and he can tell anyone he wants about Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. He even can remember them after they leave him."

I was impressed. Turner had changed a lot since I last saw him and I only wished that I had been a better friend to him. Wait...Poof?

I asked, "Poof? Who is Poof, A.J.?"

Before A.J. or Chester could answer me; Wanda, Cosmo, and a toddler came over. This toddler was rather small, light skinned, had dark purple messy hair, purple dress shirt, purple pants, purple shoes, a golden crown, fairy wings, and a wand.

Cosmo gave me a crushing hug and gushedd, "Fudge head, you're back!" Cosmo let go of me and I landed on the ground with a thud. Cosmo went over to Sheen and said, "Sheen, good to see you, homie."

Sheen looked happily to see him and asked, "What's up, Cosmo?"

Libby smiled at Poof and gushed, "So, this is Poof? He's adorable! How old is he?"

I had to interrupt, "Uh, we're not interested in that. We're interested in what happened to Timmy!"

There I went again. Was I naturally worried about Turner or was I so bent on making things up to Turner that I was blocking out everything else? I could help but wonder why I felt this way towards Turner. Maybe, just maybe, we were meant to be friends. Stranger things had happen to the both of us. I became a jerk and Turner just became a better person despite his bad fortune. That's why he had Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. As I was thinking what do say to Turner when I saw him again, three girls came over.

One girl was tall, fifteen years of age, long black hair, purple headband, purple mascara, blue eyes, Asian decent, purple turtleneck, white jeans, and white boots. The other girl was medium height; fifteen years of age, light skin, her black hair was in pigtails, glasses, braces, a white undershirt, a coverall dress, and black dress shoes. The last girl was tall, fifteen years of age, an African American, long brown hair, brown eyes, red blouse, blue jean skirt, and black shoes. Who were these girls?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. More Letters

**Trixie's POV**

We came over to Chester, A. J., Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. We saw a group of teenagers, three boys and three girls. The first boy was tall, fifteen years of age, light skinned, short brown hair that was swirly, blue eyes, red shirt with atoms on it, blue jeans, and white running shoes. The second boy was medium height; fifteen years of age, pale skinned, rather heavy, glasses, short red hair, a stripes shirt, green jeans, and brown shoes. The third boy was tall, fifteen years of age, Mexican decent, short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue shirt with _"Ultra Lord"_ on it, blue jeans, and black shoes.

The first girl was tall, fifteen years of age, light skinned, long blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, green blouse, white jeans, and green shoes. The second girl was medium height, fifteen years of age, paled skinned girl, with medium length blonde curly hair, brown eyes, red blouse, white jeans, and black shoes. The third girl was tall, fifteen years of age, an African American, brown hair, brown eyes, pink blouse, purple jeans, and white shoes.

I was confused and asked Wanda, "Uh Wanda, who is these guys?"

Wanda pointed at the boy with the swirly hair and answered, "This is Jimmy Neutron, a genius from Retroville."

Retroville! Timmy talked about Retroville all the time! I just couldn't believe that this boy that Timmy spoke so highly of was right in front of me.

I extended my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Timmy's girlfriend. I'm Trixie Tang."

Jimmy shook my hand...rather shock at what I just said.

He let go and the blonde girl spoke up next, "I'm Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's girlfriend."

The pale skinned boy went next, "I'm Carl Wheezer."

The pale skinned girl went after Carl and said, "I'm Elle Richards, Carl's girlfriend."

The Mexican boy went next and introduced, "I'm Sheen Estevez."

The African American girl went after Sheen and said, "And I'm Libby Folfax, Sheen's girlfriend. Who are your friends?"

Alicia cleared her throat and said, "I'm Alicia Grey, A.J.'s girlfriend."

Tootie went last and said, "I'm Tootie De Lisle, Chester's girlfriend."

Jimmy looked at me and asked, "Where's Turner?"

I shrugged and answered, "No idea. He went to Fairy World and before Wanda and Cosmo started to run out of power, he wished them here."

Wanda spoke up and added, "He mention something about Lucas, though. I think Timmy went to Fairy Hall to check on him."

I look behind Jimmy and saw that the sun was going down. I had to speak up.

I told them, "The sun is going down. We all need a rest and you must be tired from you're long journey. Follow us and we'll take you to the Timmy Cave."

Jimmy shook his head and asked, "Don't you mean the Crocker Cave?"

We got in front of Timmy's house. Chester pulled on the mailbox, revealing the Timmy pole. We all slid down it and got into the Timmy Cave. Jimmy and his friends looked around in awe.

I answered, "No, I mean the Timmy Cave."

A J. nodded and explained, "Timmy wished up for this after he returned here to Dimmsdale after he left Retroville."

Tootie asked, "Why did you assume we were going to the Crocker Cave?"

Cindy giggled and answered, "That's easy. Timmy tried to impress me with his _"scientific genius"_ back then-using Crocker's Cave and Jimmy had never forgotten it."

I couldn't help but giggle right along with Cindy. That sounded like what Timmy might do. Jimmy looked guilty all of the sudden. Every one of Jimmy's friends started looking around while my friends were giving them the VIP tour.

I went over to Jimmy and asked, "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

Jimmy looked up at me and showed me a letter. I looked at it and skimmed it. It was written in Timmy's handwriting and was dated when Timmy returned from Retroville. _'How did Timmy know that Jimmy would act like a jerk to his friends one day,'_ I thought.

Jimmy brought me out of my thoughts and commented, "Turner has a big heart and was always aware of the world around him. I guess that's why I need him as a friend."

I nodded. I walked away for a second and went into Timmy's secret room, where he kept future birthday presents. There was one bin marked _"J. Neutron."_ I opened the bin and found a piece of paper addressed to Jimmy.

I grabbed it and brought it over to Jimmy and I gave it to him and said, "Here, read this. It might help you feel better."

Jimmy opened it and read it aloud, _"Dear Neutron, well, you're finally fifteen today. I wanted to send this and your present to you but with what has been going on here in Dimmsdale, I hadn't had a chance. I don't know if you read my previous letter yet or not so, I'll put you in my shoes again. My life is a little bit better. I'm dating Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school but for all the right reasons. Chester and A.J. are dating now as well. Chester is dating Tootie De Lisle, Vicky's younger sister and A.J. is dating Alicia Grey, a girl who moved here to Dimmsdale just recently. _

_"Vicky has left Dimmsdale. My parents still ignore me but I'm very thankful for my friends, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and their son - who is five years old and loves saying his name - Poof. Things are around here are always crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. So, happy birthday buddy and I hope you can come and see me sometime in the near future. Your friend always, Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner."_

Jimmy looked at the date and asked, "This was dated two weeks ago on my birthday. He remembered me?"

I nodded and answered, "He has always admired you, Jimmy. I guess he didn't realize it until…."

Jimmy finished my sentence, "Until he turned thirteen?"

I could help but gasp as I stammered, "H-how did you know that?"

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Connected Mentally?

**Jimmy's POV**

I just stared at that letter. I said something under my breath that I didn't want Trixie to hear but she heard it anyway.

I whispered, "A mental link….between Turner and me? Can that be possible?"

She gasped and repeated, "A mental link? Like telepathy?"

I nodded and asked, "Trixie, did a trauma happen here when Turner came back? Like a big battle with an enemy or something like that?"

She nodded and answered, "Yes. Timmy battled the Darkness five years ago-right when he came back from Retroville. Like several months after. He found out that he was the Chosen One to defeat it."

I gasped out of terror. _'Turner had the biggest fight of his life and I couldn't be there because I was being too much of a jerk,'_ I thought.

I couldn't help but ask, "When was that exactly from this date?"

Trixie looked at the calendar and said, "In two weeks from now it will be five year anniversary."

I couldn't help but wonder if Turner and I did have a mental link. But, was that even possible? Were we connected mentally somehow?

I turned to Trixie and asked, "Did Turner ever wish to return to Retroville or anything in that context?"

Trixie shook her head and answered, "No. He just always talked about your world and how he would go back someday. But, like you said, he didn't start acting that way until after his thirteenth birthday. Before then, I knew nothing about you or your world."

I took a look at the letter again and I flipped it over. There was some writing there that I couldn't see - ghost writing.

I held it up to the light to try and make out what it said.

It wasn't Turner's handwriting but it read, _"Dear Timmy, this letter signifies your mental bond with your friend from Retroville, Jimmy Neutron. The day after you both turned thirteen, I casted a spell on both of you for you two to have a "mental connection". Happy birthday, Timmy. Your boss, King Lucas."_

My eyes went bugged eye on the last part. Timmy was working for a king?

I turned to Trixie and asked, "Who is King Lucas?"

Trixie perked up and answered, "The King of the fairies. Timmy just started to work for him as his advisor. Hey, the day Crocker discovered Fairy World, Timmy was already there, working."

Now the pieces were falling together. Timmy didn't wish himself to Fairy World during the chaos. He wished himself there before the chaos! That meant he was in more trouble than anyone realized. Our friends came back over and I explained to them what Trixie and I were talking about.

Cindy spoke up after I explained and commented, "Well, why don't you try it? If you and Timmy are connected mentally, than you can find out where in Fairy World he is."

Trixie nodded in agreement and added, "You've got to try, Jimmy."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and started to consecrate. If this didn't work it would mean two things. One: we weren't connected mentally and two: Turner is…. I couldn't finish that thought. I hoped that Turner knew about this and would answer my mental call.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Reunited

**Timmy's POV**

Lucas-king of the fairies, short blonde hair, light skinned, brown eyes, red dress shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes-is what he looked like, Barry - Lucas's ex-advisor, light skinned, short red hair, green eyes, blue dress shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers-is what he looked like, Jorgen, Tooth Fairy, Cupid, Juandissimo, and I were locked up in Abacatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison. There were monster guards outside of the cells so even if we did try and escape, we would be out numbered.

Jorgen sighed and commented, "Well, this is another fine mess you gotten us into, Turner!"

I scoffed and stated, "Hey, I wasn't the one who said to Crocker that you had the strength of a lion - even without your magic. You knew as well as I did that he would go after the Big Wand."

Cupid nodded and defended, "Timmy's right. This is hardly his fault. He was just trying to protect Lucas."

Juandissimo eyed Barry as he added, "And then you had to but in. Timmy was doing fine until you came in."

Barry rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, it's not my fault that Lucas hired a human to be his advisor!"

Lucas scoffed and hissed, "At least he's a better advisor than you were. You had me on a diet, for Pete's sake!"

Totally ignoring the fact that he just made a joke about a friend of mine, I continued to listen to the argument continue onward.

The Tooth Fairy looked at Barry and asked, "You really had him on a diet?"

Barry scoffed and answered, "Of course I did! Do you not see that roll on him?"

Lucas was getting mad and hissed, "At least I don't scarf down ten sweet rolls a day unlike somebody I know."

At that moment, all of the fairies starting arguing at once. I was starting to give me a headache.

I yelled, "Guys! Guys! Guys!" They all stopped arguing and looked at me. I sighed and pointed out the oblivious, "Look, we have little magic; we can't escape because even if we did, those monsters will attack us, and I have no ideas on how to get out of here!"

I sunk back into the corner. Everyone else calmed down and Jorgen sighed.

He told me, "You're right, Turner. We should be working on a plan. Not trying to tear each other a part. Sorry I snipped at you."

I wasn't bother by that - not by a long shot. Still, I rubbed the back my neck and started to think. It was at times like these that I wished A.J. or Neutron were here. Neutron...the minute that name crossed my mind, I had a flashback to when we first met. I remembered what the lab looked like - I felt like I was there just yesterday. I closed my eyes with that thought I pictured myself in Neutron's lab. It was just like how I remembered it from five years ago. Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my lab?"

I turned around and saw Jimmy. I smiled. He looked the exact same way I remembered him. I looked down at my ensemble. I still had my bucked teeth - even though I'm fifteen now - and I was wearing my pink hat, my green dress shirt, my blue jeans, and my black shoes. Jimmy didn't recognize me. So, I decided to say what I said when I first met him.

I replied, "You're lab? This will be my lab now, science geek."

Jimmy perked up and responded, "Turner? It is you!" He ran over to me and hugged me. There go my thoughts that I was dreaming or was going insane. Neutron let go of me and he explained, "We're in a mental link. Your boss, King Lucas, created this when we turned thirteen."

I rubbed the back of my neck and replied, "I was starting to wonder if you actually cared."

Jimmy looked down out of guilt and responded, "I know that haven't been the best friend to anyone lately. Ever since I turned thirteen, I wanted to come to Dimmsdale and tell you that Cindy and I was finally a couple and it was thanks to you, Turner."

I shrugged and stated, "Hey, I may not be a genius but I am aware of my friends feelings. Besides, things were crazy enough with me battling the Darkness and all."

Jimmy nodded and replied, "Trixie told me."

I perked up at my girlfriend's name. That only meant one thing.

I asked, excitedly, "You're in Dimmsdale? You came back?"

Jimmy nodded and answered, "Of course I did. I got your letter for when I was being a jerk."

I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment and told him, "I was ten when I wrote that. That's why I wrote the revision."

Jimmy turned away from me for a second and replied, "But, you meant every word. You became a better person while I became a jerk."

I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

I said to him, "James Isaac Neutron, you listen to me. You and I were always opposites but we are friends and you know I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't mean it. You're not a jerk but some of Nacey is starting to affect you and that's the bottom line." I let go of his arm and asked him, "Now, are you going to help me, Jorgen, Lucas, Barry, Juandissimo, Cupid, and the Tooth Fairy escape Abacatraz or not?"

Jimmy nodded and answered, "Let's get to work, Turner."

With that, we started to work. Eventually, Jimmy had whipped up cannon big enough for me and the fairies to escape. I had grabbed one of his lasers pens - just in case.

Jimmy was typing on his computer and he explained, "Okay, Turner. While you're busting out of Abacatraz, we'll come to Fairy World and try to work on the Big Wand."

I nodded and stated, "You better make it fast, Neutron. I don't know how much longer… Wait. Why use magic?"

I took out my game boy and I put the Auto-Poofer into it to make the transportation device Jimmy had made when we first met.

Jimmy slapped his forehead and responded, "Of course! My travel transportation device! You remembered that?"

I smiled and replied, "Yup. I guess I am a genius after all."

Jimmy took the travel transportation device while I took the cannon. We broke off of the mental link and I found myself in Abacatraz once again.

Jorgen was eyeing me curiously and commented, "That was a strange time for a nap, Turner."

I looked outside and saw that it was mid-afternoon Saturday. I was in the mental link for a good six hours or more. '_I guess time flies when you're having fun_,_'_ I thought. I pulled out the cannon which totally surprised everyone-except Lucas.

Barry looked scared out of his mind and stammered, "Uh, Timmy, I wasn't trying to steal you're thunder."

I yelled, "Duck and cover!" Barry and the others ducked and I blasted open the cell door. We were finally free. I did want to blast Barry with the cannon but now wasn't the best time. The monsters saw my cannon and they fled. I smiled and said aloud, "Thanks, Neutron."

My only hope was that he was here to get the Big Wand up and operational again. We fled the prison to our next destination, the Big Wand.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Battling together yet again

**Jimmy's POV**

I came back to the Timmy Cave - only to see my friends and Turner's friends and fairies look at me with worry.

Wanda asked, "Did it work?"

Cosmo answered her before I could and answered, "Of course it worked! He has Timmy's game boy!"

I looked in my hand and saw the game boy. If I had the travel transportation device that meant Turner had his cannon.

I smiled and stated, "Guys, we're going to Fairy World!"

I pressed the button on the device and we were all zapped to Fairy World. Fairy World was losing its color. I turned to Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof and saw that us being there, had wiped their magic out.

A.J. gasped and reported, "They're powerless!"

Chester jumped to conclusions and asked, "Does that mean Crocker took out the Big Wand?"

Trixie shook her head and pointed. We all saw the Big Wand was still up but slowing running out of power. Crocker wasn't going to knock it down - he was going to drain it.

Cindy spoke up and commented, "We have to find Timmy! He's the only one who knows what to do!"

I shook my head and stated, "By the time he gets here, it will be too late. Even Timmy knows that!"

Sheen asked, "So, what do we do?"

I looked up and remembered what Timmy said to do. He told me that Crocker would most defiantly be at Fairy Hall.

I looked at them and answered, "To Fairy Hall!"

I took the lead while everyone else followed behind me. We got to Fairy Hall and there was Crocker, just like Timmy said.

Crocker was laughing manically as he started to say, "Soon, all of Fairy World will be powerless and I'll become…." He started to freak out when he said it, "KING OF THE FAIRIES!" I rolled my eyes. Crocker hadn't changed. I went over to him - alone. He turned to me and thinking I was Timmy said, "Turner? How is this possible? I locked you up in Abacatraz! And don't you think for a second that I forgotten what that prison was like - too many guards and bad food!"

My eyes drifted for a second and I saw Timmy just getting there. He put a finger to his lips and I nodded slowly. Crocker didn't seem to notice.

I went on with the act and asked, "You know, Mr. Crocker, you remember about five years ago, that I said I was Jimmy Neutron and you thought I was pretending to be Buzz Adams?" Crocker nodded and I continued, "Well, I want you to meet…. Timmy Turner!"

Timmy came over to me and started to joke around, "Hey there ladies and crazy people of all ages. How many Crocker's does it take to freak out fairies? Just one because there is one loon like him on the whole planet, duh and now, here's our favorite loon, Mr. Crocker!"

Crocker looked confused and blurted out, "There can be only one reason for three Turners." He freaked out as he said it, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

He freaked out so bad that he knocked into his suction device - destroying it. Fairy World's power came back on but the battle wasn't over yet. Using the weapons he got from the Fairy Armory, he aimed a missile at Turner and me. We jumped out of the way. Turner pulled out one of my pen lasers. I shot him a look.

He defended, "What? This came very handy when we first met. I'll get his attention. You fry the controls." He gave me the pen laser and I nodded. Timmy went over to Croker and said, "Hey, Crocker pot, over here!"

As Crocker aimed for Turner, I opened up a hatch in the back of the weapon using the pen laser. I found some wires and I cut them using the pen laser. The weapon became powerless.

Crocker noticed and said, "What happened?"

I came over and said, "Easy. I fried your controls on your weapon. Now, it's powerless and it's going blow."

Just at my words, a countdown had begun. Crocker screamed and the weapon exploded. By that time, Cindy and A.J. had fixed the Big Wand and every fairy had power again. Turner and I knocked Crocker down to the ground and Jorgen came out of hiding.

He grabbed Crocker and said, "Now, you puny human. Time for you to learn your lesson!"

Jorgen poofed Crocker and he away and all of our friends came back over. Trixie kissed Timmy. They broke out of the kiss and Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, A.J., Alicia, Chester, and Tootie hugged him. They broke out of their hug and my friends hugged me as well. We broke out of the hug and Cindy kissed me and when we broke out of it, I couldn't help but ask.

I asked, "Why? I don't deserve it. If anyone deserves recognition here, it's…."

Before I could finish my sentence, Turner finished it for me and said, "Neutron."

I looked at him with a questionable look in my eye. What was he doing?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Goodbye, for now

**Timmy's POV**

Jimmy looked at me confused but I knew it had to be done.

I added, "He was the one who created the place for our mental link and the plan for him to pretend being me like Phillip does." Phillip was Nacey and Henry's son and he was an inter-dimensional hero like his mom and my doppelganger. He is tall, light skinned, fifteen years of age, brown hair, green eyes, a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. I continued, "If he hadn't come up with the cannon, we would be still in Abacatraz. Right, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded, for he knew what I was doing.

He answered, "Right you are Timmy."

Cindy smiled at Jimmy and asked, "You really are a genius, Neutron. I guess we weren't being the best of friends to you. Can you forgive us?"

Jimmy looked at me with a thankful look in his eye and then he looked at Cindy and answered, "Of course I can. After all, no one is perfect."

Cindy kissed him again. I looked at my fairies after they broke out of their kiss.

I stated, "Cosmo, Wanda. I wish we were at the biggest celebration party, ever!"

Wanda and Cosmo smiled and said at the exact same time, "You got it!"

They waved their wands and the next we knew, we were at Trixie's mansion, partying. We were all dancing to a Chip Skylark song when Jimmy pulled me outside, to get me alone.

He looked at me and said, "Thanks."

I shrugged and replied, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

We hugged and then broke of it.

Jimmy looked at me and stated, "When I get back to Retroville, I'm going to invent an inter-dimensional phone so I can call you anytime I want."

I smiled and replied, "Which is what you should've done in the first place."

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck out of guilt and responded, "Yeah, I hate being a jerk."

I nodded and told him, "Yeah. We all hate you as a jerk. I much rather have you as a friend than a jerk, Jimmy." I froze. That was the first time I called Jimmy his real name instead of Neutron. I smiled and added, "You know, a phone isn't a bad idea as long as you visit once in a while."

I held out my hand in hopes for a handshake.

Jimmy shook my hand and said, "Deal."

We went back to the party and a week after they left, the phone rang. My dad answered it and then called up to me.

"Oh, Tommy, it is a friend of yours named Jimmy!" I rolled my eyes at my dad still calling me Tommy but never the less, I ran downstairs. Dad gave me the phone and said, "Here you go, Tommy."

He walked away and I spoke into the phone, "Hello?"

Jimmy was on the other line and said, _"Hello, Timmy! It's me!"_

I laughed and joked, "Are you sure you got the right person? I'm Tommy - not Timmy."

Jimmy laughed at my joke and so did I. Things were finally going my way. Jimmy and I were friends again, I was dating the girl of my dreams, Chester and A.J. were also dating, and Vicky was long gone, Anna came around at the end of the month, and the best part of all; I still had Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. _'Maybe my life is worth living_,_'_ I thought. I went back to my phone conversation.

I asked Jimmy, "Have you finally make amends with Cindy?"

We talked for hours after that.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
